This invention relates generally to devices for supporting electrical switch boxes and, more particularly, to an improved device for mounting electrical switch boxes in a non-flush position with a support fixture (e.g., wall stud).
In the building construction industry, various devices have been used to mount electrical switch boxes in fixed position relative to structural members, including such devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,056,759, 1,156,885, 1,550,327, 1,782,546, 1,790,031, 1,800,813, 1,850,616, 2,252,953, 2,299,674, 2,963,253, 3,425,655, 3,518,421, 3,528,636, 4,603,789, 4,757,967, 4,497,416, 4,967,990, 5,927,667, 6,209,836, and 6,323,424, each herein incorporated by reference in their entireties. However, these devices have drawbacks. For example, some are overly complicated and thus difficult to handle and use. Others require the use of power tools to attach an electrical box to the device. Still others cannot accommodate electrical boxes of different depths. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improved electrical switch boxes.